


Back in the Game

by Miss_Murdered



Series: Protection 'verse [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP, Sex in suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke is asked by Rin to return to the bodyguard game… A short PWP written for SouMako week in the Protection universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in the Game

**Author's Note:**

> A short ficcie in the Protection 'verse. This may happen from time to time!

It had been awhile since Sousuke had got out the suit. He hadn’t needed it in his new life - he wasn’t working in the bodyguard game so didn’t need it. But he’d kept hold of all of them - all those black and white relics of his past life - as maybe, maybe, he just knew one day he’d be dragged back in. Maybe he just knew that one day Rin would appear, Nanase in tow, and ask for Sousuke’s help.

Sousuke had said no, sat beside Makoto, their hands clasped together in defiance of Rin’s request but then there was begging and talk of Sousuke “being the best” and it being for only one night and suddenly he had begun to relent.

"Makoto can go with you. It’s a casino night and auction thing - all you have to do is get the chick into the building, then stand near, then leave with her. Simple."

"Why does it have to me?" Sousuke had asked exasperated as his resolve withered.

"She wanted tall, dark and handsome and that’s you."

Sousuke may’ve rolled his eyes at that point but he agreed nonetheless after some more gentle coercion and so now he was stood looking at his suit, feeling a sort of nostalgia.

He smoothed a hand down the front of the jacket as he stood in only his boxer briefs, thinking of how this would be the first time in so long he’d had to be a bodyguard, carry a gun and put his life on the line.

It wasn’t like it had been with Makoto - it was a charity event and he was unlikely to be encountering guns and kidnappers but still he felt a familiar surge of adrenalin as he grabbed for the suit and started to get dressed.

It didn’t take long and soon Sousuke stood looking at his own reflection, briefly raking a hand through his hair and straightening his tie, making sure he looked as professional as he always did. He was about to grab for the holster and the unused gun he still stashed when Makoto walked into the room and Sousuke stared, his eyes roving over him. As Makoto was dressed. In a suit. Wearing his glasses. And Sousuke suddenly felt a desire that was difficult to ignore as Makoto looked so damn good in the tight fitting black pinstripe suit.

"The cars here," Makoto said and Sousuke saw green eyes taking in how he looked in his suit, a glance of appreciation but he was about to walk out of their bedroom without another word when Sousuke took three long strides and grabbed him by the arm.

"We’ll be late… Rin -"

Sousuke could’ve answered with words but instead he cut off Makoto with his tongue, thrusting it inside parted lips. Any protest vanished as Makoto melted into him, hips jerking forward, hands grabbing for his back as Sousuke ravaged his mouth.

Slipping his lips away to jaw and throat, Makoto let out a loud moan as Sousuke worried skin between his teeth.

"The job…" Makoto panted.

"Don’t care."

As Sousuke didn’t - not when Makoto looked like that. Rin could work it out - and after all, hadn’t he given up the job for this? For Makoto and them.

Makoto moaned again as Sousuke’s hand groped at his ass, his body jerking hard against Sousuke’s, and Sousuke let a hand delve to the front of the suit pants, fumbling briefly with zip before he thrust his hand in, feeling Makoto’s hard cock in his boxers, straining against the material, dampness at the tip.

"Doesn’t matter," Sousuke said as he pulled down Makoto’s pants to thigh, taking boxers with them and wrapping his hand around his cock firmly, stroking him from base to tip. "You’re what matters."

Makoto let out a shaky breath and reached for Sousuke’s hair, smoothing it back from his face as he bucked his hips forward into Sousuke’s hand, demanding more friction.

Sousuke chuckled at the blatant neediness and returned his lips to Makoto’s.

The bed was only a few steps away but they didn’t need that as Sousuke backed Makoto into the door, stopping when his back bumped into it and the only moment they parted was when Sousuke backed off to grab for lube, stashed in a top drawer.

Kissing Makoto with fevered hungry lips, Sousuke prepped him while continuing to stroke his cock, feeling Makoto shudder from the sensations. When he was prepped enough, the familiar noise indicating he was, Sousuke undid his own pants, not bothering to pull them down and tugged at his own cock to relieve some of the pressure as Makoto turned to face the wood, looking back over his shoulder with a small smile that undid Sousuke.

With both mostly dressed, Makoto’s pants only down to mid thigh and Sousuke’s cock the only exposed part of his own body, they fucked against the door in their suits, Makoto moaning low and bucking back into Sousuke as Sousuke buried his face in his neck, licking and lapping at Makoto’s skin as he drove his cock into his body, panting words into his flesh - “Makoto” and “love” repeated.

Close to climax, Sousuke reached again for Makoto’s cock, pumping him with the time of his hard sharp thrusts until they were both coming, Makoto against the door, his clothes and Sousuke’s hand and Sousuke as deep inside Makoto as he could go.

Breathing deeply, Makoto let out a laugh. “Rin’s gonna be pissed at you.”

Sousuke only nuzzled at Makoto’s neck and sweaty hair. “Yeah… But I’d prefer to fuck around with you all night dressed like this than be someone’s bodyguard.”

And though his cell rang, repeatedly, Sousuke ignored it and instead spent all night with Makoto - and eventually the suits did come off.


End file.
